


The Check-Up

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Masturbation, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie loved to abuse her position of authority. Tosh was her perfect target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Promply prompt: [Any, any, fisting](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115867.html?thread=5516699&format=light#cmt5516699)

In the days before Owen (and Ianto) joined Torchwood Three, Suzie was not only the weapons specialist, but the assistant medical officer, after Jack. Although it was a minor position in Torchwood, especially until Jack could find a medical specialist to replace the one murdered just before the start of the decade, Suzie loved to abuse her position of authority. Tosh was her perfect target.

Whenever Jack was out for a long period of time--investigating something on his own, asleep at a bunker, climbing up the Millennium Centre because he could--Suzie would call Toshiko to the medical bay.

Before this particular check-up, Toshiko was working on the rift manipulator. 

"This better be important," she said, hiking up her skirt before reaching the bay floor. "I'm this close to improving a way to keep the Earth from being overrun with space creatures, and you want to give me some sort of pelvic exam."

"This is important. How can you fight aliens if you don't have a clean cunt? And it's not like you can walk up to a gynaecologist and ask for a pap smear. It's either Jack or me. I think I know a woman's body better. When you get down here, bend over. And I hope you've taken your knickers off."

"What kind of gynaecologist requires no gown, no kickers and a hiked-up skirt?"

"This is Torchwood. If you want a family doctor, you may as well leave. No, wait, you can't. Fucking UNIT. Too bad, Toshiko."

Once she was at the operating table, Tosh bent over.

"Aren't you going to examine me?" 

Suzie turned on a Hitachi Magic Wand. "Yes. But I'll need to force an orgasm out of you. Makes exploring the vagina easier." She put the Magic Wand on top of Tosh's clit. "Hold still."

Tosh grabbed the operating table and hung on as Suzie increased the speed of the Magic Wand. Within minutes Tosh came loudly. She had loosened up and she was wet.

Suzie put on a glove. "It's now time for the exploration."

With the gloved hand, Suzie made a fist. She reached under Tosh's skirt and slowly inserted the gloved hand inside Tosh. Tosh's cunt was receptive to Suzie's gloved fist. 

"See how easy that was?"

"I like how I feel, Suzie, but this is still pointless."

"It's how I conduct pelvic exams. Do you want someone else?"

"No, Suzie."

"Good."

Tosh started to moan again with Suzie's hand inside her. Suzie started making a fist and expanding it as much as she could in Tosh's cunt, repeating the motion. 

"Do you feel full, Toshiko?"

Tosh let out a moan. "Yes."

"I'll keep going."

Suzie rotated and moved the fist around Tosh's cunt until first, Tosh squirted onto the floor. Shortly after Tosh squirted, she came again. With that second orgasm, Suzie pulled out. Tosh had to hang on to the medical table to keep from collapsing on to the floor and into her small puddle of squirt.

"You're clean and you've been filled up. You're clear to work in the field again once you can walk again. That might not be for a while."

"I know, Suzie." 

"Same time next week?"

"Yes, Suzie. But if I actually do get some sort of awful pelvic disease, please take me to the hospital. I really don't think you know how to cure syphilis."

"If you stick to my pelvic exams and house visits, you won't catch syphilis at all."

"Oh, and Toshiko, whenever you're ready, clean up your mess."

"You made me squirt on the floor. Why don't _you_ clean it up?"

"You're the new girl," Suzie said as she disposed of her glove in a hazard bin, thinking of ways to fist Toshiko again the following week.


End file.
